Who's Baby
by TomboybuttercupSakaast
Summary: Who's Baby: Butch or Ace, Buttercup's ex that she had sex with a week and a half before Butch did it with her and became her Boyfriend. Which one forgot the condom?
1. Start,Flashback,and tellin

_I only own the story mostly not the chacters and 40 flavors. That belgons in Colonia, New Jersey and also don't comment on my author notes they are **NOT **part of the story  
_

**Who's Baby**

***_FLASHBACK TO 2 MONTH;S AGO BUTCH's AND THE REST OF THE BOY'S BRITHDAY_***

"BUTCH!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!" a fimiliar voice was crying a scream for help for the RowdyRuff Boy, Butch

Butch turned around because were was the voice coming from. He was going the other way. He knew just who it was.

"Butterfly!!?!!?" Butch cried

Buttercup came running in his arms sobbing and sheading tears. Seening her clothes all riped everywhere like she was show her unders and wrinked.

"Butterfly, you never cry. What's wrong?? What happened??"

"Its Ace. He rap-ped m-me." She said a little scared

Butch got alarmed and protive.

"Well you go running to him. When all I wanted was to get something from my girl"Ace said

Buttercup hugged Butch tight. Butch flew high above with Buttercup where Ace couldn't get her. Then he floated down angrily and dark. You could tell he was madly pissed with an evil dark glare in his eyes

"Ace" Butch said in a dark low tone "You leave her alone, or I will kill you"

"Like I'm scared of you. Oh please." Ace said not caring " All I want is my girl"

"No. We're over Ace beside I didn't even like you. I hate you also you're too OLD. I tried to tell you it was over because I fell in love with someone and I used you to make them jealous, but would not listen." Buttercup said suddenly

"You get down here!!!!" Ace said jumpin on the walls of the 4o favors ice cream place trying to grab her.

But Butch followed and before Ace could grab her smirked while grabbed Ace's wrist then flipin him making his wrist and hand breakin it in the process. And then they fought and cursed out for about a good 20 mins before Buttercup stopped Butch because he won.

"Butch you can stop. You won." Buttercup said sadly,but glad he won for her.

Butch turn around really pissed then saw Buttercups's sad face and his face soften. He pulled Buttercup in to a hug knowing she would let him. She did and hugged back not wanting to let go.

They both blushed went they relized time to go home. Walking away from the pounded Ace. As they were walking Butch rembered something.

"Hey Butterfly" Butch started and stopped walkin then so did she.

"Yeah Butch??"

"Who did you fall in love with and the one you tried to get jealous??

She blushed mad hard thinking: `Its time to confess to him that you love him'

"Well Butch,like I said two weeks ago. I got him jealous because he was still pissed after he stop fighting my fake ex-boyfriend"

"I WASN'T JEAL-!!Y-you l-love m-me?? " the teen boy asking with hope like a child over obssesed with candy(Which he was one). Her whole face was red.

"No. I'm in love with you" Buttercup said hugging him.

He blushed super hard while hugging back

"Buttercup, I am in love with you to ever since you first came around and said 'It takes more than a couple cheap shots to make us cry'"

"You still remember that,but you blow up when I kissed your cheek"

"Yeah but, what would anyone think that I didn't blow up with my brothers."

"Right, but happy brithday,Butch. I love-" She didn't get to finish because kissed her lips and she was happy to kiss right back.

"Buttercup Marie Utonium, will you be my girlfriend??" He started to cry so did she. She threw her arms around his neck sending them both on the ground. Kissing him happily,rough, and passionly.

"YES !! HELL FUCKIN' YES I'LL BE YOUR GIRL!!!!!!" She screamed

"Ok ,ok just be happy that all I want you to be right now because now your my girl."Still holding her on the sidewalk leaving butterflies.

"Yes, I know and I love it. There will never ever be another man for me."

"And there will never be another woman for me either. We should probly should get you home."Starting to get up

"Awwww!! I don't wanna go. I wanna stay with you"she comply whined at her new boyfriend

" I don't to either, but how 'bout soon you come to my house and have a date and maybe more...." Butch said seductive and blushing red.

She giggled and blushed dark red at that.

"Ok,sure we'll soon, but not to soon. I need some time to get it off my system."

A WEEK AND A HALF LATER Buttercup was sleeping on Butch and they are both naked *hint * *hint*  
"Good morning my Butterfly"Butch said all quiet

"Morning Butchy"Buttercup yawned holding him tight with her head on his bare musled chest.

"How'd you sleep??"He sighed

"Percret mostly with last night still on my mind" she giggled

"Ah, indeed. I love you" 'he chuckled hugging her naked body. Then turned her arournd and brought her up to his face. For a kiss.

"I love you too, Butchy" she says then french kissed him rough and passionly.

*end of Flashblack* 2 MONTHS LATER

"That's basically it"

"Ewwww you couldn't space out on the sex details with you and Butch"Blossom said disgusted

Bubbles giggled and I chuckled.

"So no idea who forgot the condom??"Bubbles still giggled

"Nope. Haven't got I just wanted get away from Ace and too much in love in a daze with Butch"I chuckled

"Well...when are going to tell Butch your pregnant??"Blossom asked always like Butch better then Ace. Don't know why though. Well, so do I. Of course, I am in love with Butch.

"And what about Ace??"Bubbles asked all dumbly like

"Butch I will tell today at his house, but put on my old Spice Charm first when he goes home from work. Ace will never know it might be his because Butch was in the same love trans I was. So I am 100 percent postive its Butch's baby"

" Ok but we're praying that it is his baby"Blossom said

" Well Butch is going to be home any mintue so I better get there. Bye girls"

And so I left going in town for my spice charm when I got home which is Butch's now mine and his since I moved in. Now come to think about it we ARE moving a little too fast.

Better tell him after his reacting to the baby.

Oh,Lord make him love his child.

I change in to my Spice bra and then got on our bed laying in his favorite sexy and hot way. Then waited for him than I hear the front door open and It was Butch. I knew it was; who else could it be.

BUTCH POV

I was getting home for work at Dick's Sporting Good then from Home Depot. So tried I just want to snuggle up with my girl maybe get a little action, (like kissing, licking, bitting, and stuff) but then sleep with my Butterfly in my arms.I got up to the door unlocked it then locked it again when I was inside and I hear noises but I knew it was Butterfly.

"Butterfly, you home!?!? You can't scare me for the last time like I can't scare yo-Wow!!"

I finally turned around. There was rose petals in a line the bedroom and romantic candles everywhere. Means only 4 things. 1/Buttercup plan a romtic night 2/Her Spice Charm (my favorite) 3/She is using her Spice Charm for something to tell me or4/ She wants to have sex. Oh Lord, let be 1,2,or 4. I follow the rose petals. When I got to the bedroom;Buttercup was in only her Spice bra and underwear which is a thong.

"Come here, you evil big strong tough guy. Mama's super heroine is going put you in jail." She said VERY seductive. Then she winks at me. So I can't help to say....

"Yay!!!! My favorite!!!!" I run then jumped on her kissing, bitting, and licking her everywhere on her body

"Hey Butch....." still kissing her and started undressing me and her.

"Yeah....." way too much in to the daze and kissing her

"I'm pregnant" still dazed and kissing her stomach

"that great baby" licking her belly button

"Really 'cause I thought you were going to freak when I said 'We're having a baby'" still dazed and bitting her ear lobe

"of course because you're going to have my- A BABY!?!?!!?!?!?!"

I stopped and ran to the bathroom and sparyed water in my face to see if I was awake and I was. I walked back in and she was crying softly. And I ran to her side cooing, snuggling, and calming her.

"Honey, I am NOT mad or shocked. I'm happy and exicted that we're having a baby"

"You are??"She sniffles. Which is mad cute by the way

"Yes, but can we finish what we started?? I don't want this romantic stuff go to waste." She giggles, which so cute

"Yeah, sure. I'll feel for the sex now anyway" I start kissing and bitting her a little more and then we fight a little. Then I french her neck then it begains"


	2. Tellin' friends and brothers

_**Who's Baby chapter 2**_

_A/N; Just so you know Buttercup got tricked by Ace,Ok?? Also Ace and Butch HATE one another because of a dared they Butch did. That why Buttercup used Ace to make Butch jealous. I' ll tell you that in the next chapter. I was in a rush, but I'm fixing it. SHUT UP!!!!!!!!! Also Butch and Buttercup are in love . They've been since they met. I will tell you all about how Ace raped her in the next, chapter 3; The Truth. Until then end the of that.... SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTHS UP IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T FUCKIN' READ IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_**BUTCH POV **_

"Morning babe"

"Morning Snails"

"Why do you call me that again??"

"because your made of snails, silly"

"Oh right." I am so happy right now. Buttercup is pregnant with my baby, she my girl and before she has the baby.

I am going to propose so she can tell her sisters and friends. Oh and we had fucking awesome sex last night. It was to tell me that the baby in her beatiful 's all too perfet. I put my ear on her stomach so I hear the fetus moving,

"What are you doing??"

"Listening for our baby"

"But Butchy you got to wait until aleast 3 months"

"Awwww. I don't wanna wait. Besides when are we going to tell everyone"

"Are you sure?? You know;telling everyone??"

"Of course. Unless your trying to hide something from me"

"NOPE!! Nope,why would I hide something from you"

RING!!!! RING!!!! RING!!!! RING!!!! I grabbed my cell from the night stand.

"Hello??" I asked

_"It's me, Brick"_ Brick answers

"Oh hey Brick"

_"RowdyRuff Meeting now. At Olive Garden"_

"WHAT?!?!?! NOW!?!?!?!?!"

_"We have too discuss it"_

"fine but it your fault I miss snuggling with my Butterfly"

_"Spare the details"_

"Not my fault I'm in love with her"

_" yes it is."_

"Yeah yeah. Oh I got something to tell you and Boomer"

_"fine, but get down here so we can"_

"Whatever,bye"We both hang up

"Damn"

"What wrong,Butchy"

"I gotta leave, Brick wants to tell us what 's he going to do for when he proposes to Blossom" I half lied. I hate lying to my girl.

"oh, ok but when you get back. I want to snuggle and cuddle more with kisses in between."

"Oh you bet, baby"

I smile then got over and french kiss her. Got dressed then kissed her again ;p I lefted so happy, but a little sad because now Butter-C was all alone.*sigh* I love her.

**WITH BUTCH,BOOMER,BRICK**

"Now what do you what??" I said mad then sit at the table we were at a restant.

"First you order something. I'll pay since I do owe you both for taken you away from your you, Butch."

Brick trying hold in his laughter then I look over to Boomer and he is DOING the same fucking thing.

"What is the shit that so fucking funny??" I'm getting angery "Its , that you took 10 years to get Buttercup"

Once Boomer said that they burst out in , but its true we made a truce bewteen the RRBs & PPGs when Boomer and Bubbles got together when we were 12 and now were 22. Oh crap. I better slow down. I only been with Butterspice for only a month and on the second day I already had sex. But my brothers are still shit, I got a come back!!!!!!!!!!! As soon I think that I cool order my food and take a sip of my Coke-Cola.

"I won't be laughing I were you guys" I say it so smooth

"And why-y n-not??" My brothers ask still laughing "Oh I don't know. Maybe its because you both are still virgains" I put on an evil smirk. They stop laughing and blush dark red.  
"Oh and you're not"Boomer bravly said challging me. I keep my smirk but while laughing "Oh no because if I was Buttercup would NOT be having my baby" I can't help but laugh and be happy about my baby and Butterfly "You couldn't have you only been a month with her and now you're WAIT WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Still laughing so I punch Brick in his face.

"Nothing to see here its normal for my brothers!!!!" People go back what they where Boomer asks quitly"She is pergnant??"

"Yes, Buttercup is having MY baby" I say proud, happy, and still laughing while Brick got off the floor then slapping on my cheeck(HARD)

"Stop that what you wanted to tell us?? But It could not be your baby." He says then my smile dropped and turned into a glare.

"What do mean when you say`it could not be'?? It is my baby."

"Are you sure?? Didn't you say that Ace raped Buttercup" Boomer says as my glare turns dark.

I HATE the name Ace. I would have killed him if Buttercup hadn't stoped me. He raped one has gotten strong than Buttercup then raped her. I only gotten stronger then my girl,but still I couldn't rape her I'm in love with her too I could never have done anything with her again knowing how much hate would be on me.

Then they try to pin it on Brick and Boomer and I couldn't let that now I have her and I am not letting her go it took 17 years which is basically all my life since we're really 17 years old. We were all born at 5 with should know the story which is Pinky and Bitchy Blossom. Spice which is my girl,Butterfly. And Everything Nice is the dumbo dip-shit bitchy Bubbles. Are all the PowerPuff Girls.

Then there is us RowdyRuff Boys. Snips which is bossy bastard Brick, Snails which is me hence the reason why my girl called me Snails this morning and because I LOVE snails. Don't ask reminds me to take her to France, Cuba, or Spain for our is if she says yes to my proposal. And lastly Puppy Dog Tails is dip-shit bird brain Boomer.

And no, I am never nice to my brothers or Butter-C's sisters. Why only Buttercup sometimes and if you don't know why, then your fucking stupid and you have no balls what so ever. :P Because I said it all FUCKING DAY!!!!!! I'M IN LOVE WITH HER!!!!!!!!!!!! Not that that I mind saying 's just that..... YOU BEEN DRIVEN ME FUCKING CRAZY WITH YOUR FUCKING STUPID DIP-SHIT STUFF!!!!!!!!!:(

"Yeah, of course I'm sure" Not knowing the problem at hand

" Dude, did you know most rapes have no condom in they're sex."

I hate these facts and bossy bastard Brick for being a know it all.I feel something itching my eyes and my troath tighten I begain sobing in the third time in my life. Because I want this baby to be mine so I could start a family with Buttercup. To think my baby might be a raped one by Ace. It kills me.

"It can't just can't be." I finally start crying so I sheild my face with my hands and look down

"Butch?? Are you....crying??" Brick asks in a worried tone.

They both haven't seen me cry since the girls in embrassed us when we were 6 "Maybe.... Ok yes. The thought just kills me. I want this baby to be mine & Butterfly's"

Then Boomer comes to me in a hug and I hug back crying in his Brick joins the hug. We all feel eyes staring at us and it was the people in the restant

"It's rude to stare and his dog,Butterfly just die and a he's having the worst day of his life" Oh Boomer's good because they all went back.

" Thanks Boomer I owe you. Buttercup would have killed me before if anyone found out before the newpapers"

"When she tell you that ??"

Boomer asked I smirked "Before she had sex with me again" I laughed. They looked at me with dumbfoundly faces and and dark apple red blushes "Are you kidding us!?!? You had sex twice with her??" They both asked " Question one is a no and question two is an oh yes my I did.")  
"Tell us when!!!!" They both say at the same time. Right at this moment I love my life, but I wish I was with Buttery right now.  
"Let's see. Ah yes. I did it two nights after the fight with Ace. I was so close to killing him and that's when I made my last night"  
"Holy shit. Two days after she became your girl and last night. That's going too fast."Boomer says when I just smile & nod.  
"Now let's do the problems"Brick said Well it was a meeting. The RowdyRuff Men meeting

**BUTTERCUP**

I watched Butchy go out the door. Then I laid down for a while. After 20 mins,my cell phone rang.  
"Hell-o??"

_"Hey, its Blossom"_

"Oh Hey Bloss. What's up??"

_"Oh,nothing expect the sky and the celling "_I love that joke sometimes.

"LOL,no serouis. Why did you call??"

_"Well.... Me and Bubbs want to come over since we're close."_

"How close?

_**He was a skater boy**_

**_She said see you later, boy_**

**_He wasn't good enough for her_**

**_She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space_**

**_She needed to come back down to _****_Earth_______**

My doorbell rang and, GOD I love that ring. It changes everytime it rings with me and Butch's favoritive songs and ringtones.

"Oh shit.I'm not dressed"

So I got dressed went to the door and opened it. Blossom and Bubbles was there also Kate and Roxxi. My two best friends"

"Oh my god. Roxxi and Kate. You're here and great timing too. Come in, come if the place is a little messy :)"They all came in.

"Oooo. Someone was buzy last night" Roxi said picking up some rose petals. I blushed hard

" Yeah well he wanted it" saying it like it was no big deal

"So it looks like everything when fine with telling him" Blossom said

"Yeah, he loved the idea of me having it"

"Having what exectly??"Kate and Roxxi asked at the same time

"Oh....(pause) I'M HAVING BUTCH'S BABY!!!!!"I scream so exicted

"(gasps) No way!! You're pergnant with RowdyRuff, Butch's baby" My friends scream

"That's so you always wanted to have a family with him and you always wanted him since he came at first."Kate says

"Oh shut up!! How you know I liked him when I was 5 years old??"

"YOU LIKED HIM SINCE YOU FIRST SAW HIM?!?!?!?!?!" Blossom & Bubbles sreamin' ask while my face turn dark red apple then I started to pet a pice my soft shoulder black hair.

"Yeah.... I do. I really do love him. Because he understands me and knows me;also things I can't explain. That is why I want the baby to be his. I am in love with Butch Neal Jojo."_(**A/N:** I thought it would be go for a middle name and you will find the middle names of the RRBs in my other stories like for example RowdyRuff First and Aw for Buttercup)_

"What did you ment by `That is why I want the baby to be his' ??" Asked Roxxi

"Yeah, what do you mean by that,Buttercup and because I saw the look on your face every year since kindergarden."Kate said

"Oh....Yeah, I mean is that I don't if it's Ace's or Butch ,but I want the baby to be Butch's of course since I love him so."I start to cry beause its true and this pregnacy.

"Oh....... Buttercup. The baby will be Butch's." They all came over to embrass me to a hug.

"Thanks girls" Then something was oming up my thort so I covered my mouth, got out of the hug, and ran to the toliet. I relized I was puking.


	3. The Truth

_Who's Baby chapter 3_

_A/N 2 Fanfiction: You want to know how Ace raped Buttercup & How Butch and Ace hate each other you will find out on this chapter the truth, but I don't want to cry again. Alot of people hate the story. If they keep doing it. I will cancel it. Why do you read the story more if you hate it?? _

_It doesn't make sense, but I am trying the BEST I can. I am trying to fix it as I go. Can't you wait until it's done to make flames?? You know they hurt. Don't common on the Author Notes. It's so stupid and wrong because they are not part of the story. I got the idea from Your- Guilty- Pleasure. I know I suck at grammar, I get that. DeviantART liked it so why can't you?? Enjoy the story please._

_**BUTCH POV**_

"Babe, I'm home" I yell

……..

……….

…………

……………….Nothing!!!!!! Damn it!!!!!!

While I wait for better go to sleep for awhile. It would be nice. I haven't got a nap in a long. So I run over to the couch and snuggle up in to the pillows and cushions and put the small blanket from the couch to put it on me. Then rest my eye lids. 10 mins later, I was asleep. Frowning mad and smiling in this dream.

_*_**BUTCH'S DREAM AND FLASHBACK TO 6 MONTHS AGO, MONDAY**_*_

"_Hey Babyfly" I say seductive, coming over to Buttercup_

"_Hey Butch. Stop with the nicknames. You're not my boyfriend, Ace is." You know who that is. The green puff in a color like her eyes, 'I'll fist fight U' t-shirt with a black and green jacket with the number 22 on it and her number 44 on the back pocket WAY baggy jeans (baggier then mine)._

_I groaned. As she walks away, I run in front of her and put my hand on the wall blocking her way "Well I can try, can't I and what do you see in HIM!?!??!?!?!??!?!"_

"_Why do you get angry with him??"_

"_Because……… He took 2 things away from me." I say so glum_

"_Like the soccer trophy when he scored the winning goal"_

"_HEY!!!!!!!! He stole the ball from me and we're on the same team. He made me look like a fool and a loser."_

_That's true, but Mr. Matthews screamed and scolded him for that and the coach made him give you the trophy, since you earned it,"_

_We stand there for a silent pause. Then I decided to break it _

"_So …….. What DO you see in him??"_

"_I'm trying to get some boy jealous"_

"_Oh…… Ok"_

_I'm so dumb!!!!!!!! I got it wrong!!!!!!!! He's only a fake boyfriend. How could I be so stupid !?!?!?!?!?!?!? I was getting jealous too. Still I'm jealous. Still hate him for making me look stupid, a pervert, a fool, jackass, a bastard, and a loser in front of everyone. MOSTLY to the girl I'm in love with, Buttercup._

_He dared __ME__ to touch Buttercup's ass, her bust, kiss her shoulder, and rub her thigh, then 2 days later to every girl in school. Buttercup was super hurt after that. Her she cried so hard that the whole block covered their ears from the high pitch cries. When I tried to explain to her that it was a dare and that I'm super sorry. She punch me square in the face then kick my penis HARD. I hope not hard enough that I can't have children._

_She FINALLY forgave me 4 months ago. I found out 3 months and 2 weeks ago on a Wednesday. That Ace was her boyfriend 4 weeks after I did that dare. I found out the rumors started. That he only did that to get her as a __**PRIZE**__ so I couldn't have her!!!!!!!!!! I hate him for making her a __**PRIZE**__ and only having her for action._

_NOT love, NOT as friends, FOR action. Meaning he wanted to have sex with her, french her, kiss her, and more. Because he heard that she was a saint, bad, player, athlete girl in __BED. __I was __**PISSED**__. And I mean __**PISSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **__I was screamin' for months. I still hate him too this day. I could never tell her because she wouldn't believe If I tried._

_I was such in a hate daze that I forgot Buttercup was still there or that she pushed my left shoulder so hit the wall hard, so she kiss my cheek. 2 minutes later came back to reality and my cheeks got super hot that it burned my face._

"_Buttercup what are you doing?? You have Ace and that boy to get jealous" I gasped as she held me tight with a snuggly hug. Then I heard the most wonderful word that I didn't even know that could be a sentence or come out her mouth. All coming from the girl I'm in love with. nnP_

"_Ever thought that boy I am trying to make trying to make jealous is you" She finally says in a deep sexy, hot voice that makes me blush the deepest that ever had been_

_Then my dream and wish finally comes true. She comes up on her tipy toes because I'm 10 inches taller than her._

_ She kisses me…………._

_^^D FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_I was so shocked that I almost didn't kiss back. THANK GOD I DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She licks my lips trying to get for access into my mouth. I got so that I gasped. In the process I opened my mouth during the kiss, so she slipped her tongue in. Not that I wasn't happy or anything, because I was extremely happy, no extremely excited that she wanted to french me, Butch!!!!!! ^^D :D_

_I most defiantly wrestled back with my tongue. The next thing I knew we're making out; months before graduation. Because you know, we are still in high school for our senior year._

_Then __**HE**__ comes around the corner …….. The guy I hate._

'_**Ace'**_

_I would just say it with a full venom hiss/ growl_

"_HEY!!!!!!! What are you doing with my girl, __**BUTCH**_

* * *

___He asked in a full venom hiss, but Buttercup just keeps frenching me like he's not there,_

_He pulls Buttercup away from me ending Buttercup and my kiss. Then he-_

_SLAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_He slapped Buttercup across her face. I found out the next day that it didn't even hurt her, but his hand was dark red. It was pure horror to me. As he did it my eyes widen. Worst then the horror movies that me and Buttercup like to watch. So I did what any easy angered, super powered person would do…….. I would-_

_PUNCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_I punched him. He punches back and then when on fighting until I got suspended for fighting on school ground for 2 weeks. No big, but Ace got a call to his parents and MAN. Did he ever get in trouble??_

*END OF BUTCH'S DREAM AND FLASHBACK*

Someone was shaking me, but I tried to sleep more because I have a smile on my face. Then I heard an angel with a girly deep voice that sounded so familiar. Maybe I should wake up. Now she is screaming and hurting me. She must be pissed. AND/OR hurt.

_**BUTTERCUP'S POV**_

My friends and sisters are taking me somewhere, but I don't know where. I heard mall and baby. So they must want to get stuff for my baby. That is ok, but I wish they told me because they dragged me out to my car and STOLE my keys.

"Hey girl where are we going??" I say as wondering what is happening with Butchy. I miss him and I want to hug and kiss him.

"Babies R Us and to the mall" My sisters say

"Why the mall, Babies R Us has every thing me and Butchy need??"

"For you" Kate says 

"For me?? Why for me??"

"Maturity stuff for the mommy. We can't have you wear regular stuff while you're pregnant" Roxxi says

I almost forgot. Roxxi has a kid named Jane and she's 5 years. She got raped when she was15. We don't ask, but we comfort her. I and my sisters found the same guy that raped her stealing jewels so he is still in jail with 15 years left. She loves her Jane. Jane is cute too. I think I decided my god mother.

"Somehow I decide god mother to be" I say with sweet smile

"Tell us later 'cause I found a cute pink outfit for the baby"

"NO!!!!! No pink for my babies!!!!! Any color, but pink" I don't know, but I didn't say that

"BABIES!?!?!?!?!?!?" They all say

"I don't know. I never said that. There might be more than 1, you never know, but I feel more power. Feel power as three not two. I think I am having twins." I go into whisper. When I say that they hug me tight then continue shopping checking in on me for my answer and they by two of everything because I am never wrong on a prediction mostly my body. Then we leave for the mall and I get embarrassed. We ran into the paparazzi at the mall.

"Buttercup, are you truly pregnant?!?!?!?!"

"Is Butch, your new boyfriend, once villain and breaker of hearts is the father of the twins!?!?!?!?"

"When did you find out you are pregnant?!?!?!?!?" More people asked questions like no tomorrow

"Butch is not a heart breaker, but is the father. I never told him if I'm having twin 'cause it's just a hunch. Four days ago. Yes, I am truly pregnant. I took the test and told Butch. He just knows I'm pregnant. Not about how many I am having. Let's get out here!!!! I need to tell Butch the _**TRUTH**_" And we trapped by the crowd.

"We have to fly, Blossom holds Roxxi and Bubbles hold Kate" We start to fly. As we start to get out the mall with the stuff then suddenly I fall.

"HELLLLLLLLPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream. Then Blossom catches me with Roxxi sitting on her back.

"Wow that was close." Roxxi and Bloss says

"Thanks Blossom. Now let's get to my car to go home"

_****_

I got home and when though the door. I saw Butch on the couch. He looks so cute, but I have to wake him to tell him the truth so I walk over and start shaking him.

"Butchy, sweety, wake up it's important" I love the smile on his face but I have to scream and hurt him. I'm sorry, Butch

"BUTCH WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!! IT'S IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH I'm wake I'm wake I'm wake I'm wake" Butch finally wakes up

"Butch. It's me. Clam down; I have to tell you the truth."

"What do you mean the truth?? Tell me what's going on."

"I might be having twins" He looks at me shocked then hugs me.

"Oh my god. That perfect that we are. I love you and the twins. I am so happy."

"That's the good news, but I have bad news"

"There's more then one bad news. Isn't it??"

"Yes, the paparazzi found out about the babies."

"That's ok. We can get though it."

"I lost my powers today in the when I was flying out of the crowd and fell from the sky"

"Oh no. Are you ok??"

"Yes, I am fine for visible damage. But my emotions are not."

"Tell me everything that hurts you." I smile as he hugs me and tells me it's ok

"Well to start. The babies might not be yours, but Ace's. Let me tell you what happen at the rape. Ace tricked me." Butch looks angry, scared, and worried.

***TRUTH**** FLASHBACK***

_I was walking down to the street to 7-11. To get some candy and popcorn for the movie we rented. Then I turned the corner and Ace came out of nowhere. Thinking about the kiss I gave to Butch._

"_Oh hey Ace"_

"_Hi Buttercup, how's it going??" Ace said_

"_I'm fine; I was going to the store for candy, but I'm glad you're here I need to talk to you."_

"_Me too, but let's go to my house first"_

"_Okay"_

_****_

"_Do you want anything to drink" he said_

"_Ice tea, please. So what do you want to talk about??"_

"_Oh, this house has been robbed" He gives me my drink and I start drinking it_

"_What did they take??"_

"_My guitars have been stolen from my bedroom" _

"_Let's check out the crime scene" I was ready because crime has been a little slow this month_

_I rub my neck because I felt it burn then when to the bedroom. When I got to his bedroom. I was like what the fuck. Because the bedroom was full of Rose petals and lit candles. Then I when in further to check it out. I fell, but someone caught me. I knew it had to be Ace, but I had no idea he was naked. Green skin and black greasy hair was all I saw. When I was place on the bed then I felt pain. I heard my screams. I tried to hurt him, but I hurt myself. Then he says it._

"_I put anti-chemical X in your ice tea so you would escape or hurt me" _

_And then the pain and I crying start because I have nothing to protect myself. Butch was right. He is a bastard. I should never trust him. I need to tell him the truth. I whisper the names to save me. Butch. Brick. Blossom. Boomer. Bubbles. Anyone?? Just please save me_

"_The only reason I became your girlfriend was to make Butch jealous. I love Butch, not you, Ace!! That is what I wanted to tell you!! I am breaking up with you!!" _

_He does not listen and just thrust harder. I scream and cry because I am finally scared. Will anyone come for me?? I am sorry, Butch. I love you._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_It is finally over and I lost my virginity to Ace. I hate it. I wanted to lose it with Butch. My Rowdyruff teen boy counterpart and the man I am in love with._

_Well at least Ace is asleep so I can run. As we speak I am putting on my clothes to run to Butch. I hope he will forgive me for being late. I had a date with him. It would start at the 40 flavors ice cream place then on to the soccer field. Walk in the park then to finish skateboarding. I run out house, trying to fly and to Butch at 40 flavors, screaming his name. Saying 'I love you, Butch and I'm sorry' in my head._

***END OF TRUTH FLASHBACK***

_**BUTCH'S POV**_

I would have killed him if I would have known. I hate him. I knew he was bad, but not evil like that. She could have died. She wouldn't be able to forgive me. And the baby, excuse me, babies **MIGHT **be his. My brothers warned me that the twins might be his. Because of _**Ace**_. She lost her virginity to him instead of me. Like she wanted.

"Babycup, it is ok. I'm not mad at you, but at _**Ace.**_ I can never be mad at you because I am in love with you"

"I am glad. I am in love with you too, Butchy" I hug her and then look over her shoulder and I see bags. And not just any bags, shopping bags.

"Baby, you hate shopping" She looks at the bags and laughs

"Well there's more, but that come in a few months. I will have to get use to shopping, for the twins of course." Then both just laugh a have a great day. I know it was 'cause the rest of day, I cuddled with Babyfly. With making out of course and told about our day until dinner.


	4. For now, but not forever Hiatus

Hey every one, what's up? It's the Writer AKA TomboybuttercupSakaast. Mostly of my stories are going to be on Hiatus. Starting by: Love Bug for that I've started the chapter in another laptop is on a crash & / or death. And like the others I am work on them but for now the only one that is currently and was given to me by Imagaco that is going to be updated's The Enemy of My Enemy is my Love: new author. More stories in the summer and holidays and I will update, but I will never forget and keep trying to fix the computers and not have the stories wiped out so I could update them again.

P.S Thank you and love you all that have followed and favorite me or the stories. I will try my best to have the stories I've started and now on Hiatus


End file.
